Retail products generally are packaged in containers, e.g. boxes, can, cartons, etc., which are then placed on a retailer's shelves for display and sale. In order to reach a retailer's shelf, a manufactured product are packaged for shipping, shipped, unpackaged, arranged, and maintained on a shelf. Once products are packaged during manufacture in the retail package, these packaged products are then loaded individually in larger shipping containers and shipped to retailers. The retailers then unpack the packaged products from the shipping containers and place the individually packaged products on their shelves. After consumer's take the first few packaged products from the shelf, the retailer must move the remaining packaged products on the shelf to present an organized and evenly distributed display. Additionally, the retailer must timely rotate the packaged products from back to front to ensure that packaged products do not exceed their expiration dates. This unpackaging, fronting, and rotation creates waste from the shipping containers and is expensive in terms of time and labor. The known prior art has failed to provide a single carton that can be used to ship, display, and dispense individually packaged products from the same carton.